In many scenarios, a vehicle may be configured to tow goods or other items. The amount of goods or other items being hauled may vary from 100 kilograms or less, to many tons. The amount of goods or other items being hauled may have a significant effect on how the vehicles performs. For example, hauling heavy loads may result in greater difficulty operating efficiently, accelerating or braking.
A user of the vehicle may not be aware of how heavy a certain load may be. This may cause the user of the vehicle to incorrectly estimate the vehicle's ability to maneuver. Misjudging the capabilities or performance of a vehicle in a driving scenario may result in losing control of the vehicle, crashing, or causing other injury to the user or others.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.